In Jason's Mind
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason is injured and when he wakes up he thinks it is 1996 instead of 2010 and that Robin is his girlfriend. When Robin decides to help Jason, Patrick has a fit and goes out and does something that Robin cannot forgive him for or excuse. She is done with trying to keep her marriage together. Will Jason still want her when his memory comes back or will he return to Sam?


IN JASON'S MIND

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in January 2010, I quit watching the show a long time ago after the breakup of Robin and Jason, so if I don't get everything exactly right please forgive me. Please Read and Review!

Jason was on the docks checking things out with a shipment that Sonny thought was suspicious when all of a sudden a man came out of nowhere and hit Jason on the head with a two by four. They see the blood pouring out of his head and believes they killed him or almost killed him and he would bleed to death by morning, they figured. They take their shipment and leave.

A few hours later when Jason doesn't come home Sam calls Sonny and tells him that Jason went to check on something and would only be an hour and he never came home. Is he at Sonny's? No, but he tells her he will send a man to where Jason was going to be at. Soon a call comes in to Sonny's telling him that they found Jason and he was in bad shape. He was on the way to the hospital. They tell Sonny that there was a pool of blood from a head wound when they found him. Sonny calls Sam to the hospital that Jason was there and in bad shape.

Patrick cleans up the wound and gets a cat scan done and he realizes that he's bleeding in his brain. Jason needs surgery and Patrick has to operate on him. Jason makes it through surgery and Sam and Sonny are worried until they are told that he made it. Robin stopped by to find out how Jason was doing. At that point they hadn't heard anything. After the surgery she went up to Patrick to find out how Jason was and he told her he was going to make it and Robin is relieved, she had loved Jason. A part of her always would.

Sam and Sonny sit with Jason waiting for him to wake up. Carly who was there for a while had to leave to handle something that came up with the boys. Robin came in a few times to check on Jason which Patrick didn't like. He didn't want his wife around Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Hours later Jason finally started to wake up, he sees Sonny and a woman he doesn't recognize but he looks around and doesn't see Robin and wonders where she is.

Jason opened his dry mouth and speaks the words that would change all their lives. "Where is Robin?"

"Why do you want to see Robin?" Sonny asked confused.

"Because she is my girlfriend and I want her here with me." Jason said confused himself, Sonny should know this.

"What!" Sam screams, outraged and hurt.

Monica comes in the room to check on Jason and Sonny tells her that Jason just woke up and the first thing he asked for was Robin and he just said the reason he wants Robin is because she's his girlfriend and wants her there with him.

Monica calmly asked. "Jason, can you tell me what year it is?"

"1996. I want to see Robin. Is she hurt?" Jason had shocked everyone in the room.

Monica tells her son that no Robin wasn't hurt. "Jason, I will be back. Sonny and Sam will be leaving the room and we will see what can be done about your request to see Robin."

Monica, Sonny and Sam leave the room and Monica tells them, "Until I talk to Patrick and Steve I don't want him to know any different what year it is and what has changed. I don't want anyone in to see him until I do talk to them, which I will be doing right now." And with that she left to see Steve and to tell him what was going on.

Steve is shocked when Monica finishes telling him what is going on with Jason. He has partial amnesia, He doesn't remember anything but Robin so Steve and Monica go to Jason's room to find out exactly what he does remember. All Jason remembers when he is questioned by Steve and Monica is that he is Robin's boyfriend and that he trusts Robin and he wants to see her. He is worried about her. He has blocked out everything else from his mind, sleeping with Carly and everything else bad that happened he doesn't remember, it's like he's gone and rewritten history in his mind taking out what caused him to lose Robin in the first place. Steve and Monica decide to go ask Patrick his opinion and to also bring in Robin to meet in Steve's office.

Patrick and Robin show up and Monica had decided not to tell them who it is that has partial amnesia, who doesn't trust anyone but an old girlfriend. Do they ask her to help? They had been broken up a long time but kept in touch.

Patrick doesn't suspect that it is Jason and he tells them that if the old girlfriend is willing to help she should it would be better for the patient to be around a familiar face and that would be best for the patient.

Robin suspects that it is Jason that they are talking about and knows that if she can help him she would. He was a part of her. She was sure Patrick wouldn't be happy, but she knew she had to do this. Robin speaks up after Patrick is done saying that the old girlfriend should help. "It's Jason isn't it?"

"Yes, Robin, it is and the only one he wants is you, he trusts you and as far as he is concerned you are his girlfriend. He thinks it's 1996 but meeting Carly and sleeping with her never happened. He is choosing like what did happen."

"Oh, no I will not let my wife be around that mobster." Patrick told Monica and Steve along with Robin.

"You won't let me? It's my decision. YOU said it would be best if I helped Jason and if talking to Jason helps I'm going to do it." Robin calmly tells her husband.

"Robin I don't want you around him. He is dangerous." Patrick was mad.

"Not to me he isn't." Robin told Patrick.

"He is Robin. He is a dangerous criminal. He deserves to be in a jail cell or ready for a lethal injection for what he has done."

Monica gasps at that and Robin is furious at what her husband said. "No Patrick, he doesn't deserve to be locked up and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to die!" Robin was horrified at what Patrick said, how could he say that, how could he even thing that, that would destroy her and he said that in front of Monica which was Jason's' Mother...

"Well I am not going to let you do this. I forbid it." Patrick told his wife.

"It's not your decision to make it's mine and I am going to help Jason and you can accept that or not I don't care. I have put up with your shit for years Patrick, your sleeping with Lisa and her psychotic tendencies and now I need to help Jason, you said yourself Dr. Drake, he needs someone he can trust and that's me." Robin had made up her mind and there was no changing it.

"If you do this Robin, I will be moving out. I will not allow this or condone this it's your choice, you do this and I won't be there when you get home. I will be moving to the MC or in with Matt."

A shocked Robin said. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, you help Jason and I won't be there when you get home."

"Fine, Emma and I will be fine on our own. I am helping Jason, I owe him that much if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have started the protocol that is keeping me alive. I owe Jason this and I am going to repay him by helping him." Robin tells her husband not backing down.

Patrick can't believe this his threats didn't get his way, well a day or two and she would be coming around. He just had to stay strong. "Fine I will pack my bags and go to the MC tonight." And with that Patrick stormed out of the room and Robin watched him go with a heavy heart.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Monica told Robin.

"Don't be sorry. I knew Patrick would take it bad, not this bad, but bad and I have to do this for Jason. He helped me and taught me to love again after Stone died. He saved my life more than once and I owe it to him to help him. Patrick is just being a big baby, not getting his way, he'll come around eventually." Robin told them.

Monica is worried about Jason but also how this will play out for Robin's marriage. "Do you want to see Jason now?"

"Yes, I do, I want to know what we are up against. What he does remember. We will go from there."

Monica says "Let's go to his room and see him then. He will be happy to see you, he thought you might have been hurt and this will relieve his anxiety. Robin and Monica walk out of Steve's office and heads to Jason's room.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story updated!


End file.
